Reflection
by The Original Ruth
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Oh, stuff professionalism. Claudia Brown is back but this time, She's blonde. Bad Summary. Better inside. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

**** Plot bunnies attacked! This story is set around 3x0****1. Cutter doesn't die. Enjoy.**

**P.S: Picture of Claudia on profile. Sorry it's short. ****

**o.O.o**

_**4 April, 2009**_

_Oh, stuff professionalism. _

Her eyes flew open and she looked into the mirror. Startling green eyes stared back at her. She was wearing a long, white, silk gown. She ran her hand over the smooth fabric and sighed. She closed her eyes again and listened to the voices that had been driving her mad for four years now. Who were these people?

Sighing again, she reopened her eyes and stared at herself. This wasn't her. Her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun and a veil was placed on top. She was in a wedding dress. Marrying Jonathon. Jonathon Smith. Jonathon Smith the lawyer. Sighing she ran her hands over the dress again.

"Darling, you ready?" Claudia turned towards her mother, the tall, brunette women standing beside the door looking at with her hands over her mouth.

A million thoughts flew through her head. Was she ready? Was she sure? Did she love him? The last question made her turn back towards the mirror and look at herself again. She didn't love Jonathon. _I've absolutely no idea, but I've seen them do it on ER so there must be something in it. _She closed her eyes and smiled at the voice. She loved _that _voice. That soft, Scottish accent that made her feel absolutely, perfect. Not Jonathon's, hard, English accent that made her feel, so- so- so insecure.

"Oh, Darling," Her mother sobbed, "You look, so perfect." She said coming up behind her and placing both hands on her daughters shoulders.

"I don't feel perfect." She murmured. She hoped her mother didn't hear her, but, unfortunately, she did. Her mother sent her a warm smile and rubbed her shoulders. "It's alright to feel insecure," she smiled, "you're a happy, young, beautiful bride." She looked into the mirror again.

"Mother, I'm 31. I'm nowhere near young." She murmured back. She looked at the dress in the mirror. "Can I, Can I have a minute?" She asked. Her mother nodded. "Two minutes, dear, two minutes." She smiled before turning towards the door and leaving Claudia alone in the room. With the mirror. She smiled at the door her mother had just left through. Her mother had done a brilliant job, raising Claudia by herself.

Claudia turned back to the mirror and gasped. In fact she nearly screamed. Her image, her reflection was shattered. In bits. She turned back towards the door and caught her breath. She turned back towards the mirror. Her reflection was restored. Her long, blonde hair and fringe. Her bright green eyes. Her tanned skin. Claudia Brown was smiling back at herself.

Jonathon wanted her to his bride. And she loved him. Right? She looked at the mirror and looked at herself. Claudia Brown. Not Claudia Smith.

She needed to escape. Grabbing the hem of her dress as ran towards her door, flinging it open and escaping the hotel. She headed out into the lobby and watched as people shot her weird looks. She didn't respond to the shouts of her loved ones shout after her. She ran out of the front door of the hotel. Running, running, always running. Never stopping. She ran out into the streets of London and kept running forward. Who was she? Who was that voice? That beautiful, independent voice.

She ran in front of cars. Through streets and streets of people shooting her weird looks. She stopped as she felt some ones eyes on her. Her eyes connected with someone across the street. He was a man. Tall, blond and ice blue eyes. He stared at her shocked.

"Claudia. Claudia Brown. STOP!" She turned towards Jonathon and back towards the man. He just looked shocked. One name flitted across her mind.

_Professor Nick Cutter._

**o.O.o**

**Like it? This shall be a multi chapter fic. And we will meet Jonathon.**

**Ruth xx**


	2. Chapter 2

She spun around to face Jonathon. His blue eyes were cold, serious. A strangers. His curly, brown hair stuck to his head. His mouth was twisted into a horrible frown. "Claudia, what are you doing?" 

_I'm running away. Can't you see? I don't love you. _But she didn't say it. She just stared at him and remained silent. He stared at her back. His stare cold.

"I can't do this anymore Jonathon. I don't love you. I thought I did, but I don't. Marrying you won't change that. I promise you it can't." She stopped and stared at him

"What about Becca?" He asked. She froze. Rebecca. _Their _daughter. Their 3 year old daughter. Claudia could picture her now. Her perfect, little face surrounded by her blonde ringlets. Her bright blue eyes shining every time she saw her mother or father.

"She will come with me. Until Sunday and then we'll sort something out. I'm sorry Jon." She stared at him but he was looking away. "I'm going back to the hotel." She murmured and turned to walk back to the hotel. Leaving Jonathon behind.

**o.O.o**

She sat on one the chairs that stood in the room that would have been her reception room. Her engagement ring sat on her lap. Now to come to think of it, Claudia was only marrying Jonathon because of Rebecca. Rebecca was born a year after Claudia met Jonathon. She was an honest mistake. But a beautiful, _wanted _mistake. Claudia's perfect mistake. Jonathon stuck by her, no matter how scared Claudia got.

There was a loud bang which caused Claudia to turn towards the door, which was in the process of being knocked down.

Claudia stood up, picking up the hem of her dress and stumbled backwards. Her back met the wall just as the door exploded open revealing a long, horrible crocodile looking creature. Claudia's eyes widened in fear.

Claudia placed a hand on her mouth as she stood frozen, her eyes wild with fear. Claudia watched as the creature surveyed her. Claudia couldn't move as the creature started to slink forward. It was about a metre away when a soft, Scottish voice spoke. "Don't move."

Claudia brought her eyes to meet the man's and woman's eyes who stood at the door for one second, before bringing her eyes to meet the creature again. The man was tall. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was the man from earlier on. The woman was also blonde with crystal blue eyes except she stood no taller than 5 foot 3. Claudia started to shake in fear. This made the crocodile recognise her.

It stood up on two legs, moving forward towards her.

Claudia stared at the man. "Please, please help me." She stammered. She brought her eyes back to the creature that was ready to lunge.

When it did though, Rebecca and Claudia were thrown to the side. By the Scottish man and the crocodile, smashed the window and landed some where outside.

"W-what was that?" She asked staring at the man. "Umm… escaped crocodile?" He said more like a question than an answer. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Claudia Brown." She said.

The mans eyes filled with shock once again before he turned towards her and her daughter. "Let's get you out of here."

**o.O.o**

Claudia was sitting on a bench, staring at her reflection in the glass walls outside the hotel. A soldier was talking to the Scottish man who was telling him some thing about an escaped crocodile. Claudia wasn't convinced.

Just as he turned to leave. It happened again. Her reflection shattered. "Hey, You! What's your name?" She called and he turned around. He smiled and shouted back "Nick Cutter."

"Is this normal?" She shouted back gesturing towards her reflection. As he looked at her reflection he shook his head. "No, no it isn't," Then he pulled his eyes away from her reflection and shouted, "Hey! Anderson take Ms. Brown back to the ARC. No questions."

Then he turned and smiled. "Good Luck."

**o.O.o**

**Sorry, this chapter is late and short but I got a day off and have to do PILES of homework.**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**Ruth xxx**


	3. Authors Note

**Okay, I haven't updated any of my fics in ages. And there's a reason. About a month ago, my granddad died. And I haven't been able to write since. Before my granddad's death, there was exams and my holiday to Spain. So I will be updating some my multi-chapter fics as soon as possible. Check underneath for the fic and the info your looking for.**** Also my name has changed to 'The Original Ruth'. And some of these fics, are mine just made on my other account lucea86.**

**Written In The Stars [WITS] (Doctor Who) –**_ Chapter Two will be up sometime next week. _

**My Past Is My Future [MPIMF] (Doctor Who) –**_ On Hiatus until further notice. As much as I love this fic, I need to get my other ones finished. Sorry._

**Reflection (Primeval) –**_ On Hiatus until further notice. I have serious writer's block for this fic, sorry._

**When the Stars Shone Red [WTSSR] (Primeval) –**_ Chapter Two will be up soon. I am half way through the third chapter :) Then it will be on a two week hiatus as I am trying to finish WITS and FH._

**When Yesterday Comes [WYC] (Primeval) –**_ Chapter Four & Five will be up as soon as possible then this fic will be on a two week hiatus._

**Forgetting Home [FH] (Primeval) –**_ I am restarting this fic with a beta-reader. I will be mainly focusing on this fic as I have many ideas for it._

**Brown & Smith (Doctor Who & Primeval Crossover) - **_Also on Hiatus. Will be updated after I finish WITS._

**Marks & Scars (Mortal Instruments) - **_Chapter One, Two and Three will be up in the next week or so._

**Coming Home (PRIMEVAL) - **_On Hiatus as well. Sorry_

**Thank you for being so patient. I promise that all hiatuses fics will be updated as soon as I'm finished Forgetting Home and Written In The Stars.**


End file.
